


Ты знаешь дорогу к моему сердцу

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, John Watson POV, M/M, ohnlock - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон − ангел (так считает Шерлок).





	Ты знаешь дорогу к моему сердцу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know the Way to My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551145) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



− Принеси мне его, Джон, − попросил ты, толкнув меня ногой.

Я отпихнул твою ногу.

− Отвали, командир.

Телефон снова ожил, и когда ты обратился ко мне, твой голос стал похож на скулёж голодного щенка: 

− Джооон, это может быть важнооо.

Я посмотрел на тебя поверх развёрнутой газеты. 

− Тогда иди и сам его возьми.

Ты толкнул меня сильней:

− Давай, Джон. − А потом ты постучал мне в газету пальцем ноги. − Или ты хочешь, чтобы я повторял и повторял это? 

Я снова оттолкнул твою ногу. 

− Даже будучи таким ужасным избалованным паршивцем, ты получаешь всё, что пожелаешь?

Ты улыбнулся своей лучшей улыбкой, и я не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

− Почти всегда. Тебе нравятся ужасные избалованные паршивцы. По крайней мере, один из них. − Понизив голос, ты прошептал: − Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу.

Я рассмеялся, и ты засиял. 

− Хорошо. − Я свернул газету. − Где твой телефон?

− В кармане пальто, − подсказал ты.

− Я делаю это только ради тебя. − Поднявшись, я отыскал телефон в кармане пальто, а затем бросил его тебе.

Поймав его, ты прижал руку к своему сердцу. 

− Ты займёшь совершенно особое место в моих мемуарах, Джон, уверяю тебя.

− Ты знаешь дорогу к моему сердцу, Шерлок. − Когда я искал телефон, из твоего кармана выпал свёрнутый клочок бумаги, и я наклонился, чтобы его поднять. Я собрался положить его обратно в карман, но разглядел через бумагу своё имя. Поэтому, конечно, я его развернул.

_27\. У Джона деликатные, нежные, ловкие руки (есть что-то поэтическое в сочетании смертельного потенциала его рук и нежности, с которой они прикасаются ко мне) (никогда не говорить этого Д!!) (узнать о креме для рук) (без аромата/не исключать возможность аромата),_

_27 a. У Джона очень чистые и короткие ногти! (по понятным причинам)_

Твой довольно нетерпеливый голос вывел мне из задумчивости: 

− Джон? Что ты делаешь? На что ты смотришь?

Я показал ему этот клочок бумаги, улыбаясь как дурак:

− Ты составляешь список того, что тебе во мне нравится?

− Нет! − Ты попробовал возмутиться, но это вышло похожим на лёгкий всхлип.

Я рассмеялся:

− Я могу увидеть остальное?

Ты покраснел. На самом деле покраснел. 

− Нет! Положи обратно! Это не твоё дело!

Сложив листок, я вернул его в твой карман: 

− Я... прости меня, Шерлок. Я не смеялся над тобой. − Я вернулся к дивану, и ты неохотно убрал ноги, чтобы освободить для меня место. Я погладил тебя по колену. − Возможно, я тоже составлю список.

− Правда?

Я потянулся к твой руке, наши пальцы соприкоснулись, и ты позволил мне тебя обнять. 

− Ммм... думаю, да. Ты хотел бы этого?

Подняв мою руку, ты положил её себе на голову таким образом, будто ты − кот, напрашивающийся на ласку. 

− Что было бы в списке?

− Множество вещей. − Я обвил одно из колец твоих кудрей вокруг своего пальца.

− Каких?

− Хмм... Номер один: Шерлок нежен. Ты обнимаешь, целуешь и говоришь мне, какой я чудесный, несмотря на то, что мы знаем: я вполне обычный человек. А временами такой придурок...

− Ммм... − Ты поднял голову, чтобы дотронуться губами до моей кожи. − Мне нравятся придурки. Мне даже нравится их целовать.

Я рассмеялся. 

− Поверь мне, любимый, я заметил.


End file.
